8-Bit Zombie
8-Bit Zombie is a zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour. It is spawned by Arcade Zombie's arcade machine, but only during the 8-bit jam. It can come in Basic, Conehead, and Buckethead variants, similarly to the zombies spawned from Imp Porter's tent. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Pixelated zombie generated by super cool arcade machine. Comes in regular, cone, and bucket flavors. Being made out of light and positional co-ordinates has no effect on this erzatz zombie's ravenous hunger for tangy brains. Encounters Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, and Greatest Hits Modern Day: Day 34 and Highway to the Danger Room (Conehead and Buckethead variants only) (portal only) Audio File:Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Arcade Zombie (8-bit) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿-0|8-bit jam Strategies Take out Arcade Zombies or at least their arcade machines before they can spawn 8-Bit Zombies. Use most of the same tactics as you would with Imp Porter's tents. If they spawn zombies, try to use strong plants against them. An effective strategy against these zombies is to use area of effect plants such as Fume-shrooms or Laser Beans which can hurt the arcade machine, the 8-Bit Zombies and the Arcade Zombie at the same time. However, do not put them too close to the arcade machine or Arcade Zombie might push its arcade machine on your plant and crush it. If you cannot take them out in time, or if they are in a huge group, an easier and fast way to kill it is to plant a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno or Grapeshot which will kill the 8-Bit Zombies and even the arcade machine. Winter Melons are useful, as they do considerate damage to groups of 8-Bit Zombies and also chill them, slowing them down. They can also take out the Arcade Zombies pushing the Arcade machines, as they aim directly at zombies. Gallery 8-Bit Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry 8-BitZombieAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon Bbzzzzz.png|HD basic 8-Bit Zombie 8-bit cone-head.png|HD 8-Bit Conehead Zombie 8-bit bucket-head.png|8-Bit Buckethead Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIES8BITGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|8-Bit Zombie assets Defeated 8-bit Zombie.jpg|Dead 8-Bit Zombie Fainted 8-bit Zombie.jpg|A fainted 8-Bit Zombie CQMk8NsWEAA7-Ap.png|The three "flavors" of 8-Bit Zombies, along with Breakdancer Zombie, Arcade Zombie, and Boombox Zombie 8-Bit Conehead Zombie2.png|8-Bit Conehead Zombie 8-Bit Buckethead Zombie2.png|8-Bit Buckethead Zombie 8-bit.png|A glowing 8-Bit Buckethead Zombie 8bithorde.jpg|A large group of 8-Bit Zombies, 8-Bit Conehead Zombies and 8-Bit Buckethead Zombies 8BitZombieAteBrains.png|8-Bit Zombie ate the players brains! 8BitConeheadAteBrains.png|8-Bit Conehead ate the players brains! 8bitBucketheadAteBrains.png|8-Bit Buckethead ate the players brains! Srnk10.png|A shrunken 8-Bit Zombie nothanksarcadezombie.PNG|8-Bit Conehead Zombie coming out of a portal hypno8bit.PNG|A hypnotized 8-Bit Zombie hypno8bitbucket.PNG|A hypnotized 8-Bit Buckethead Trivia *While it comes in Conehead and Buckethead variants, only the Basic 8-Bit Zombie has an Almanac entry. It shares this trait with Ducky Tube Zombie and Bug Zombie. *This zombie makes a unique sound upon death, akin to the sound made by scoring points in a retro video game. *It closely resembles the zombies in the Nintendo DS version of the first game. *If the player burns or zaps it, it will no longer be 8-bit when it is disintegrated. *It is the only zombie in the game to have a number in the first part of its name. *It, Disco-tron 3000, Zombot 1000 and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC are the only zombies to have numbers in their names. *Despite being called 8-Bit Zombies, they more closely resemble 16-bit graphics seen on consoles such as the Sega Genesis (also known as the Sega Mega Drive) and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. **Additionally, they have slanted pixels, and pixel rotation was uncommon, if not absent, in the 1980s. This may be the result of entering an (in-game) reality. *When it loses its arm the whole arm disappears, but when the dying animation starts the arm reappears until the bone. *In Highway to the Danger Room, it can spawn on its own from a portal. **However, this only applies to the Conehead and Buckethead variants. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies